villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ultimus
Ultimus (originally known as Demon Druid, Kree name Ard-Con) is an ancient and mysterious Kree/Eternal hybrid and tragic anti-villain, introduced as an enemy of Thor in The Mighty Thor #209. History Ard-Con is the last of the Kree Eternals, who were created by the Celestials, just like the Earth Eternals by experimenting on primitive people. The Kree Eternals went to earth, where they were worshipped as gods by the Celts, but the Eternals soon left, leaving Ard-Con to be imprisoned by Tantalus. 3,000 years later, Ard-Con was accidentally freed by Thor slamming Mjolnir into the ground to turn himself into Donald Blake. Confused, enraged and calling himself the Demon Druid, Ard-Con rampaged through London and confronted Thor. Despite Thor's efforts, Demon Druid managed to reach Stonehenge and used it to go back in space in search for the other Kree Eternals. After discovering to be the last Kree Eternal left, he renamed himself Ultimus and was contacted by the Supreme Intelligence, who recruited him in the Star Force team to fight in the Kree-Shi'ar War and to take down the Avengers during the storyline Operation Galactic Storm. Near the end of the storyline, all of the Starforce was captured by the Shi'ar and senteced to death, leading to the opposition of the Avengers. The battle stopped when counselor Araki was revealed to have been replaced by a Skrull Lilandra released Ultimus for him to report the Skrulls' machinations, informing him of the disappearance of a Nega-Bomb originally sent on the Kree. The Starforce escorted Lilandra along with the Imperial Guard, as she came to claim Hala and Kree territory as Shi'ar, making of Deathbird Shi'ar viceroy and Kree ruler, and of the Starforce her Imperial Guard. When the Kree Empire became autonomous again, Ultimus and the Starforce team defected. His current situation is still unknown. Powers and Abilities Ultimus, like many other Eternals has a nigh-unbreakable mental hold on his body. This renders him largely indestructible and able to regenerate from even the most absurd amount of damage. He isalso suffused with cosmic energy which he can use as superhuman strength (Class 750-900), energy blasts, Energy shield, flight and a wide variety of quasi-psionic abilities. Though he seems much stronger with brute force applications. Perhaps this is because he never was trained in the more subtle applications of his cosmic energy. During his period with the ancient Celts, he became skilled in druid magic and rituals. He was also immune to Starfox's mind tricks. In other media *Ultimus appears in the mobile videogame Marvel Strike Force as the main antagonist. Unlike his comic version, Ultimus is depicted as a cosmic potentate and multiversal conqueror. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Thor Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Hybrids Category:Enigmatic Category:God Wannabe Category:Avengers Villains Category:Magic Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Category:Tragic Category:Military Category:Wrathful Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Amoral Category:Honorable Category:Paranoid Category:Destroyers Category:Misanthropes Category:Brutes Category:Enforcer Category:Insecure Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Inconclusive Category:Anti-Villain Category:Assassins Category:Sophisticated Category:Protective Category:Fighters Category:Right-Hand Category:Psychics Category:Supervillains Category:Hegemony Category:Bio-Engineered Category:One-Man Army Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Immortals Category:Excalibur Villains Category:Revived Category:Pawns Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Martial Artists Category:Wrestlers Category:Guardians Category:Mutants Category:Captain Marvel Villains